1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to developer supply containers for supplying developer to electronic image forming apparatuses, and more particularly to a developer supply container that can effectively prevent developer from leak out and has a good manufacturing yield rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a conventional developer supply container has a developer supply port around which a seal piece of foam material is provided. After the developer supply container is installed in an electronic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, etc., the seal piece will seal the surrounding of the developer supply port and the surrounding of a developer receiving port of the electronic image forming apparatus so as to prevent developer from leak out. In the process of transportation or storage, the developer supply port of the developer supply container needs to be sealed in order to prevent developer from leak out. To achieve this purpose, it is commonly seen that a seal tape having a width wider than that of the seal piece is used and adhered by heat pressing on a portion of a container body, which surrounds the seal piece, to sealedly cover both of the seal piece and the developer supply port, and a door member is additionally used and mounted to the container body for covering the seal tape.
The manufacturing yield rate of the above-mentioned conventional developer supply container tends to drop down due to an improper operation during the assembling process. For example, if the seal tape is accidently pressed on the seal piece in the process of applying the seal tape to the container body, the seal tape and the seal piece will be adhesively bonded together, resulting in that the seal piece will be damaged to cause deterioration on sealing effect when the seal tape is torn off after the developer supply container is installed in the electronic image forming apparatus. In addition, since the seal tape is arranged on a place outside the seal piece, the seal tape may damage or escape due to pull when the door member is assembled to the container body. Further, the outer surface of the container body can provide with a limited width for mounting of the seal tape and the seal tape has to be wider than the seal piece, so that the anti-leak effect of the conventional developer supply container may be unsatisfied due to the insufficient width of the seal piece.